Mi vida en parejas
by Yuko-96
Summary: Los chicos ya son adultos, en el transcurso de serlo conocieron el amor y en estos momentos ya están emparejados, pero... su vida no es nada normal, siempre hay un suceso que los hará pasar unos momentos divertidos, pero también difíciles - mal summary, pero pasen a leer, hay Yaoi ewé -
1. Chapter 1

**Holas~ bueno, soy una desaparecida, que en vez de actualizar llega con otro fic :'D neee lo que sucede es que el cole me quita las ideas - pienso seriamente en quemarlo - y bueno, este lo tengo bastante avanzado, así que no perdía nada con intentarlo~ de verdad lamento la demora en mis actualizaciones, no les dare fecha de cuando lo haga, por que ni yo se... bueno ahora disfruten...  
**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, escenas con doble sentido (en el transcurso de la historias), tal vez lemmon, pero solo tal vez y MPREG :3**

**Los personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, Takara es responsabilidad de Nao-chan16 (?**

* * *

Se podía apreciar un gran alboroto en el gimnasio de la secundaria Raimon, adentro se encontraban una generosa cantidad de chicos, los cuales peleaban entre sí, se podían ver escobas y traperos volar de un lado a otro, más de alguno de esos chicos esperaba a que una de esas escobas o traperos le sacara un ojo a alguno de sus compañeros, pero para suerte o desgracia de algunos, aún no llegaban a mayores.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGUES LANZANDO COSAS?!- Grito muy enojado un chico albino, si, él era Suzuno.

-¡POR QUE TU ME DIJISTE QUE MI AMOR SE DEMUESTRA A GOLPES!- Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona un pelirrojo, Nagumo.

-¡¿SERAS IDIOTA?! ¡LO DIJE EN SENTIDO FIGURADO!-

-¿A sí? Perdón…- Dicho eso Nagumo comenzó a lanzar todas las escobas y traperos en otra dirección, sin contar en que estas caerían sobre cierto peli-rosa.

-¡LA…QUE TE PARIO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS TULIPÁN!- Grito muy enojado Atsuya, mientras que un aura maligna lo rodeaba y en un dos por tres se echó a correr en dirección de Nagumo, el cual al verlo así de enfurecido comenzó a huir con mucho miedo.

-Serán idiotas- Dijo un peli-crema que observaba todo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Shuya, Te recuerdo que uno de esos es mi hermano- Dijo de lo más tranquilo Fubuki, mientras observaba todo.

-Tranquilo Atsuya, no vale la pena- Dijo Afuro quien estaba afirmado en una pared y miraba todo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y todo por culpa de quién? Del cabeza de balón… hmp…- Dijo Suzuno ya cabreado de la situación.

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas así!- Le dijo Kazemaru mientras se acercaba hasta Endo para acariciarle la cabeza.- Lo harás sentirse mal

-¿Quién es el cabeza de balón?- Pregunto inocentemente Endo, mientras se dejaba mimar por Kazemaru.

Y así el video se corta, ya que cierto peli-castaño lo paro.

-¡Oye Endo! ¿Por qué lo paraste?- Pregunto bastante enojado un Nagumo adulto.

-Porque no me gusta lo que sigue-

-¿Cuándo Atsuya y Nagumo pasan a golpearte y lloras como nena mientras llamas a tu mami?- Pregunto Afuro tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Sí, exactamente eso es lo quiero omitir- Dijo Endo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Endo, con eso trate de insultarte-

-Lo sé-

-Ya déjenlo, el pobre recibió un balonazo de Goenji- Dijo en un suspiro Kazemaru.

-No fue mi culpa, él se atravesó entre la portería y yo- Bufó Goenji.

-Shuya… Endo es portero- Dijo Fubuki mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Exacto, por eso la mejor opción es golpearlo-

-Apoyo al pelos parados- Dijo Suzuno de lo más calmado.

-Que levante la mano quien me apoya- Dijo Goenji mientras levantaba su mano y observaba al resto, los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a levantar sus manos.

-No, sin violencia en mi casa- Dijo Hiroto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos.

-Así es, y menos frente a Takara…- Dijo Midorikawa mientras acariciaba su ya, muy abultado vientre.

-Es cierto, Midorikawa se encuentra en un estado delicado, no lo hagan pasar rabia- Dijo un muy comprensivo Atsuya.

-¿Atsuya? ¿De verdad tú dijiste eso?- Pregunto realmente sorprendido Afuro por las palabras de su novio.

-Pues claro, ¿por qué?-

-Es que son extrañas esas palabras viniendo de ti-

-Ya sé cuál es el problema- Dijo Nagumo mientras apuntaba a Atsuya, el cual jugaba con el play station de Kariya.- No está prestando atención a nada…

-Atsuya, ¿Sabes de que hablamos?- Pregunto Afuro mientras lo miraba serio.

-Claro, quieren quitarle el helado al extraterrestre ¿no?- Contesto Atsuya, sin prestar atención a nadie ni nada, solamente a su juego. A tal respuesta todos cayeron de espaldas.

-Neee este es un baby shower… raro… especialmente porque solo vimos videos de nuestra infancia- Dijo de manera pesada Suzuno, mientras se recostaba en un sillón, al verlo rápidamente Midorikawa reacciono y le golpeó la cabeza con una revista enrollada.

-¡Los pies sobre el sillón no!- Le dijo enfurecido el peli verde al albino.

-¡No tenías por qué golpearme!-

-¡Tú no tienes por qué gritarme!-

-¡Te grito cuando se me antoja!-

-¡Y yo te echo de mi casa cuando se me antoja!-  
-¡Pues échame!-

-¡No quiero echarte!

-¡¿Por qué no quieres echarme?!-

-Por qué te quiero~- Dicho eso, Midorikawa se lanzó a abrazar a Suzuno, mientras que este luchaba para salir de abajo de su amigo.

-Mi-Mido… me aplas-aplastas con tu panzota- Dijo a duras penas Suzuno.

-No es una panzota, es Takara- Dijo molesto el peli verde.

-Jeje bueno, amor, será mejor que te levantes tú y Takara, para que dejen respirar al pobre Suzuno…- Dijo Hiroto mientras con cuidado ayudaba a Midorikawa a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, pero subió los pies a mi si…llón… ¡ENDO, NO MUERDAS ESA MESA!- Grito histéricamente Midorikawa, mientras veía como su amigo fanático del fútbol se estaba comiendo su mesa.

-¡E-Endo! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Le regaño Kazemaru, mientras jalaba a Endo de la playera, para que este soltara la mesa, lo cual funciono.

-Lo siento, es que Nagumo me dijo que era de chocolate- Al escuchar eso todos quedaron impresionados, y voltearon a ver a Nagumo.

-¿Qué? Esto es aburrido, necesitaba ver como el panzotas mataba al cabeza de balón- Dijo Nagumo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Idiota!- Grito completamente enojado el pobre peli verde, pero justo cuando le iba a romper una silla en la espalda al peli rojo algo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Hiroto muy preocupado.

-Etto… ya… ya… ¡YA VA A NACER!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Lo que oyeron! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Muero!- Se quejaba el ex alíen, pero era de esperarse, después de todo estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Mierda, tranquilízate Mido, respira profundo- Le decía un muy, pero muy nervioso Hiroto.

-¡¿Cómo p**a madre quieres que me calme? Me duele joder!- Le grito Mido, mientras lo jalaba de la corbata.

-Etto…- Menciono Fubuki, mientras observaba su alrededor, Atsuya, no se despegaba del juego, Endo corría en círculos, mientras Kazemaru trataba de agarrarlo, Nagumo y Suzuno discutían en qué demonios hacer, Afuro trataba de calmar el asunto, Hiroto era golpeado salvajemente por Midorikawa, y finalmente Goenji estaba sentado indiferente a la situación, Shiro se acercó a su novio y lo miro tiernamente.- Shuya… ¿Por qué no ayudas?

-¿Es necesario?-

-Mira a tu alrededor- El chico le hizo caso, y vio todo el caos que había, desde un Endo corriendo por las paredes **(N/A: no pregunten como rayos xD)** Hasta la masacra del heredero Kira.

-Está bien… ¡HABER TODOS! ¡Se me van calmando o los lanzo por la ventana!- Dicho eso, Goenji tuvo la atención de todos, excepto del enviciado al play.- Primero… Endo, bájate del estante… segundo, Suzuno y Nagumo, ya no llamaron nada, así que no discutan… y tercero, Hiroto, toma a Mido, súbelo al auto… ¡Y llévalo al hospital carajo!-

-Si señor- Dijo el peli rojo con pose de soldado, para luego toman en sus brazos a Midorikawa y llevarlo hacia el auto.

-¡Moriré! ¡Moriremos todos! ¡Los veré en los infiernos bastardos! ¡Waaaah!- Gritaba el pobre peli verde, mientras era subido al vehículo, seguido de Hiroto, y el resto que se les coló en el auto.

-¡Vamos estúpido cacharro! ¡Arranca!- Exclamo desesperado Hiroto.

-Etto… Hiroto… debes poner la llave y echarlo a andar- Le dijo Kazemaru, a lo que a todos les recorrió una gotita por la sien; después de varios intentos fallidos, por fin logro echar a andar el carro, pero de camino se encontraron con una sorpresa… había un taco** (1)**…

-¡MIERDA!- Grito Midorikawa, al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la residencia Kira, un chico peli rosa continuaba jugando, sin darse cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo, completamente solo.

-¡demonios, ya perdí! No juego nunca más- Dijo apagando todo y mirando a su alrededor desconcertado.- ¿Are? ¿Y ahora? ¡Se olvidaron de mí! ¡Igual que en el zoológico! ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

**Taco: llamado así en Chile, es una aglomeración de vehículos, que se produce por diferentes circunstancias, ya sean accidentes, control vehicular por parte de carabineros, etc. la cual provoca que ningún vehículo pueda avanzar hacia su destino.**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado :D dejen sus Review para saber que tal esta *O* y si merece la pena traer conti o no, bueno me despido bay~ saludos y besos! ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas~ :D yo aquí trayendo la conti de este fic C: lamento la demora, el cole esta complicado ;-; y bueno, no esta muy bueno el capitulo pero es lo mejor que salio :okay:**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Camino al hospital, estaba ese odioso taco de vehículos, todas las personas estaban desesperadas, odiaban que sucediera eso, pero no tenían más remedio que esperar, aunque había una persona que odiaba más aquello que cualquier otra, y esa persona se lo hacía saber a todo el mundo.

-¡Y la p**a que los pario! ¡Los odio a todos humanos inferiores! ¡Los veré en los infiernos! ¡Donde hare que sean mis esclavos! Wuajajajajjaja- Esas eran las palabras de Midorikawa, quien estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero… estaba más preocupado de maldecir a todos.

-Mi-Mido, amor, por favor cálmate, eso no le hace bien al bebé- Dijo un muy preocupado Hiroto, pero lo único que consiguió recibir fue una mirada asesina.

-Escúchame bien Kira, toda la culpa es tuya ¡Tú y tus espermatozoides revoltosos! Así que o te callas o… serás el primero al que quemare- Amenazo Midorikawa a su pareja, pero de repente se empiezan a oír las bocinas de los vehículos.- ¡Que se callan idiotas! ¡Pásenme la moto sierra! ¡Que me la pasen carajo!- Les grito Midorikawa, mientras que quien sabe cómo se bajaba del vehículo y apuntaba a todos los otros autos.

-Okey, yo solucionare esto- Dijo Nagumo, para luego bajarse y colocarse frente a Midorikawa.- Mido, lo hago por tu bien, ahora… ¡sal satanás de ese cuerpo trabajador y come helado!- Exclamo el peli rojo, mientras le tiraba agua y empapaba todo al peliverde.

-Idiota…- Dijo Suzuno mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Tulipán… amigo mío… ¡¿Por qué mierda me has tirado agua?!- Grito extremadamente enojado Midorikawa.

-Era agua bendita~- Con eso estuvo, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, con un tic en el ojo el peli verde dirijo su mirada hasta Hiroto, el cual al verlo, vio toda su vida pasar frente a él.

-Hiroto… pásame el látigo- Dijo seriamente el ex alíen.

-¿Q-Qué la…látigo?-

-El que está bajo mi asiento-

-¿Por qué rayos tienes un látigo bajo tu asiento?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Suzuno.

-¿Por qué tú no tienes uno?- Le pregunto Midorikawa, mientras lo apuntaba con dicho látigo.

-¿Qui-quien te paso el látigo?- Pregunto muy asustado el oji-verde.

-Endo, él es el único que obedece mis órdenes, y por eso no sufrirá… tanto…-

-¡Endo! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos mate?!- Le pregunto Kazemaru a su novio, se podía ver que el peli azul estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Perdón…- Fue lo único que musito el chico de la banda naranja.

-Bien, el primero en sufrir las consecuencias serás ¡tú! Mi querido tulipán…- Amenazo el chico de ojos negros, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el nombrado.- Di tus últimas palabras…

-*_Bien, estoy a punto de morir en manos de un helado parlante y embarazado… un momento… ¡me salvare!_* bueno, antes de morir, te hare una pregunta… ¿no estabas en pleno proceso de dar a luz?-

-Oh~ pues… la verdad es que ¡SI! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡MORIRE! ¡WAAAAHHHH!- Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente Midorikawa, mientras se tomaba el vientre.

-¡Mido!- Exclamo Hiroto, mientras se dirigía hasta su novio y lo trataba de calmar.

-Bien, no tengo más remedio que dirigir esta situación… ¡Atención! ¡Firmes!- Les Grito Afuro con pose de general a todos, los cuales por inercia pusieron pose de soldado.- ¡Soldados! ¡Estamos en una situación crítica, uno de los nuestros está apunto de librar la batalla más dura de su vida!

-¡Señor!- Exclamo Goenji dando un paso al frente.

-¡¿Qué paso soldado?!-

-¡Hemos perdido un integrante!-

-¡¿Qué integrante?!-

-¡Su novio señor!-

-¡Mierda, Atsuya!-

-¡Así es señor!-

-¡Bien, dada la situación de que si aquel soldado me encuentra moriré, haremos esto rápido!-

-¡Señor, si señor!- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras ponían su mano en la cabeza, como lo hacen los soldados. **(N/A: algo así °^°7)**

-Primero, ¡Hiroto, este taco tiene para largo, tu compañía está llena de helicópteros, llama uno!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que llame un helicóptero? Eso cuesta millones!- Exclamo a punto de un infarto el pobre peli-rojo.

-A ver muchacho, que es más importante ¿el dinero o tu novio y tu hija?-

-¡Sabes muy bien mi respuesta!- Dicho eso Hiroto tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada rápida.- Todo listo, en 5 minutos llegan…

-Perfecto, ahora… un momento… ¿y Mido? ¿Dónde está Midorikawa?- Pregunto Afuro mirando para todos los lados.

-¡Se nos perdió un soldado!- Grito Endo a punto de llorar.

-Pe-pero ¿dónde puede estar?- Pregunto preocupado Kazemaru, mientras buscaba con la mirada.

-Está ahí- Dijo con una calma increíble Suzuno, mientras apuntaba a Midorikawa sobre un auto, si el joven que estaba a punto de dar a luz, con contracciones y todo eso, se encontraba sobre un auto, abajo estaba Nagumo lazado con una soga y el chico peli-verde sosteniéndola, bueno, arriba estaba con su látigo apuntando a todos los autos que habían, la gente estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-¡Ahora los tengo a todos donde los quería tener! ¡Pagaran por sus pecados insectos! ¡Yo soy una sayajin y los eliminare a todos! ¡Malditas sabandijas!- Y un sinfín de cosas eran las que salían de la boca del ex centro campista del Inazuma Japan, hasta que dos enfermeros que aparecieron de la mano lo sujetaron.- ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! ¡Suéltenme!

-Neee ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto con curiosidad Kazemaru a Hiroto, mientras veían como Mido hacía una pataleta y golpeaba a los enfermeros.

-Ellos venían en el helicóptero, les pedí que los mandaran… ¡O-Oye Mido, no los muerdas!- Hiroto corrió hacia Midorikawa, el cual prácticamente se estaba comiendo a los pobres hombres. **(N/A: no mal piensen~)**

-Hi-Hiroto… me duele… mi bebé- Dijo Midorikawa quien mágicamente se había calmado con la llegada de su novio.

-Tranquilo, ahora iremos al hospital y todo estará bien…- Mido solo asintió y siguió a todos hasta el helicóptero. Todos llegaron al hospital sanos y salvos, no pasó nada… bueno, aparte de las veces en que Midorikawa intento lanzar a Nagumo por el helicóptero para afuera, pero lograron controlarlo. Bueno, ya en el hospital se llevaron a Midorikawa hasta el quirófano, donde daría a luz, Hiroto fue con él, mientras todos esperaban nerviosos. La sala se inundó en un silencio incomodo, hasta que…

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! ¡Me has dejado solo… otra vez!- Dijo una voz en la entrada, la cual hizo que el rubio oxigenado~ perdón, que Afuro sudara frio y temiera por su vida.

-A-Atsuya… Yo… yo… ¿Ho-hola?- Tartamudeo el pobre chico rubio.

-¡Te matare a ti y a toda tu familia! ¡Y a Goenji!-

-¡A mí no me metas!- Se quejó el ex pelo parado.

-Tranquilo, nadie morirá… ¿verdad?- Pregunto Fubuki mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba a su gemelo.

-Pe-pero hermano…-

-Pero nada…- De repente se escuchó un grito desgarrador, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran helados.

-A-Afuro… eres estéril ¿verdad?- Dijo más que pálido el pobre de Atsuya, olvidando toda su sed de sangre.

-No… pero lo seré por ti…-

-Nagumo… ¡cómo me dejes embarazado te la corto!- Grito asustado Suzuno.

-Tranquilo, yo también me la corto…- Le contesto Nagumo bajo un asiento escondido.

-En-Endo… ¿es necesario tener hijos?- Pregunto Kazemaru abrazado a su novio.

-Podemos adoptar...-

-Yo… creo… que…- Y al suelo el pobre chico de las nieves. Todos corrieron preocupados hacia él.

-¡Shirou!- Le hablaba preocupado Goenji mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Pobre de mi hermano, no soporto saber lo que le espera a él dentro de muy poco… ¡ups!- Rápidamente Atsuya se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto más que sorprendido Goenji y con los ojos a más no poder de abiertos.

-Etto… yo… ¡miren está despertando!- Y así era, Shirou estaba volviendo de su desmayo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban realmente curiosos.

-¿Eh?- Musito el peli-plata.

-Shirou… ¿tú… estás…?- Se atrevió a preguntar Goenji.

-Yo… si… estoy esperando un bebé Shuya…- Y sonrojado a más no poder el chico fue abrazado por su novio y posteriormente recibió un tierno y lleno de amor beso.

-Aw's tanto amor me dan ganas de vomitar~- Canturrio Suzuno a todos.

-Dejen eso para el motel hermanos míos~- Y como todos ignoraron el comentario de Nagumo felicitaron a la pareja, luego de eso siguieron esperando, hasta que del pabellón sale una camilla y sobre ella venia… Hiroto desmayado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto extrañado Goenji al ver la escena.

-Pues la verdad, es que se desmayó justo después del nacimiento…- Le contesto el doctor.- A propósito, el señor está muy bien, ya tiene a su bebé con él y pueden pasar a verlo-

Todos ignoraron al pobre que yacía inconsciente en aquella camilla, y se dirigieron a la habitación del peli-verde. Al entrar pudieron apreciar la escena más linda que hayan visto jamás, ese chico que hace unas horas quería matar a todos con un látigo, estaba sentado tranquilamente con una pequeña criatura durmiendo en sus brazos, todos sonrieron con ternura, la pequeñita era hermosa, con un cabello verde pistacho, y sus ojos no se apreciaban, ya que estaba dormida. Todos se acercaron y felicitaron a su amigo, el cual se alegró tanto al verlos a todos ahí reunidos, en esta ocasión tan especial para Hiroto y él.

* * *

**Y bueno eso fue todo, lamento si los decepcione ;-; bueno, igual déjenme unos hermosos review con sus opiniones~ no? no? :okay: bueno, nos vemos, adiós~ ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
